1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk loading mechanism for a compact disk (CD) Recording and/or Reproducing Device, particularly to a disk loading mechanism for a CD Recording and/or Reproducing Device with increased stability and reduced vibrations during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional disk loading mechanisms such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,008 Loading mechanism for disk player and U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,612 Disk loading device for a CD Recording and/or Reproducing Device with a reading device uses a toothed wheel with cams to drive the motion of the reading device for clamping and releasing a CD. The CD is clamped and unclamped by the movement of a toothed sector. This arrangement, however, does not provide uniform support for the reading device. Therefore, during rotation of the CD vibrations easily develop, impairing the reliability of reading data. A conventional disk loading mechanism for a CD Recording and/or Reproducing Device apparently still needs improving.